firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Type of Character Extra Boss from Hell Status Alive... ?, Chosen Appearance Teal Pikmin, clad in a tattered outfit that resembles a strange fusion between a general's uniform and a mage's robes. Powers Significant physical prowess, greatly empowered by her hatred and willpower. Ice, magic, prophecy, all backed up by her fury. Cassandra is fueled by her rage and determination, and the true extent of her power is indecipherable. Weaknesses Unknown, but strangely enough, not fire. Resistances Pretty much everything. Immunities Ice. Personality Bitter, cold, angry. Having been abandoned by her people and sent into exile, Cassandra went mad. She has become utterly obsessed with destroying the Black Pikmin and getting revenge on those who wronged her, seeking to inflict genocide and death on a massive scale. To that end, Cassandra has thrown her lot in with the Galactic Gods, terrible deities that hold power over the cosmos. Their influence has accelerated Cassandra's moral decay, and now she wishes to exact her terrible revenge, even if that means taking all of existence down with her. History Cassandra is a World Noble, born over a thousand years ago. Special even amongst World Nobles, she had inherited a fraction of power from a godkilling weapon used ages ago. Because of her bloodline, Cassandra was declared a holy princess and subject to strict indoctrination and a joyless upbringing by the Galactic Gods. Due to her inherited power and a deal that the other Teal Pikmin made with the Galactic Gods, Cassandra was made into a high-ranking general and placed headfirst into a war against the Black Pikmin. After they had defeated the servants of Zeromus, the Teal Pikmin were weary of war. Cassandra, foreseeing that the Black Pikmin had not been entirely defeated, called for the complete extermination of the Black Pikmin, and thus commanded her troops to hunt them down to the ends of the earth and beyond. However, the war-weary Teal Pikmin dismissed her concerns, and out of rage, Cassandra ignored the orders of her superiors, taking the troops that were loyal to her to hunt down Black Pikmin survivors. Due to her insubordination, she was stripped of her rank and exiled. Vowing revenge, the last anyone heard of Cassandra was her storming off to hunt the Black Pikmin on her own. Those that cross this Teal Pikmin, beware. It was her that destroyed all the Black Pikmin Onions in the war a thousand years ago, slaughtering the Black Pikmin troops as an unstoppable, genocidal madwoman, death following in her wake. Cassandra, whether invoking favors from the gods, manipulating others, or carrying out the act herself, had a hand in the demise of the Teal Pikmin race. The mad general, in her relentless quest for vengeance, had even killed Glacius during her rampages. Cassandra was active during the ten-year gap between Salazar's death and the death of Black Hole. During this timeframe, Cassandra, willing to give the Pikmin colors one last chance, used proxies to wage war on the Black Pikmin, attempting to rally the Pikmin to destroy the servants of Zeromus. Yet again, her warnings went unheeded by a war-weary public, her proxies destroyed. This was the last straw for Cassandra, and in response, she joined the ranks of the Correctors, the elite servants of the Galactic Gods. There, Cassandra learned of the Black Pikmin's fall at Ludibrium, and she eagerly pursues the slaughter that awaits when the Black Pikmin fall. Themes Main: Iron Man (Black Sabbath) Trivia Due to the vast number of powerful opponents Cassandra has slain over the centuries, she is the only known Pikmin to become one of Father's Chosen without undergoing the prerequisite trials. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Evil, The Cassandra, Cassandra Truth, Harbinger of Impending Doom, General Ripper, The Dreaded, Well-Intentioned Extremist (formerly), Fallen Hero, Face Heel Turn, Then Let Me Be Evil, Hunter of His Own Kind, Et Tu, Brute?, Revenge, Revenge Before Reason, Revenge by Proxy, Extreme Melee Revenge, Roaring Rampage of Revenge, You Will Not Evade Me, Foe-Tossing Charge, Super-Persistent Predator, Determinator, Implacable Man, One-Man Army, Person of Mass Destruction, Curb-Stomp Battle, No-Holds-Barred Beatdown, Best Served Cold (Pun!), Unstoppable Rage, Tranquil Fury, Berserk Button (Black Pikmin, Teals, betrayal, and warnings unheeded), The Power of Hate, Final Solution, Leave No Survivors, Sink the Life Boats, Kick Them While They Are Down, Cold-Blooded Torture (Another pun!), Agony Beam, He Who Fights Monsters, Deal with the Devil, Evil Is Deathly Cold, Super Strength, Super Speed, Lightning Bruiser, An Ice Person, Magic Knight, Functional Magic, The Dark Arts, Black Magic, Evil Sorcerer, The Archmage, Healing Factor, Super Toughness, Asskicking Equals Authority, Authority Equals Asskicking, From Nobody to Nightmare, Dark Action Girl, Freudian Excuse, Used to Be a Sweet Kid (... ?), Beware the Nice Ones (All of the above is the reason why.), I am Not Left-Handed, Hope Spot (for Ark'thugal), Hope Crusher, Hopeless Boss Fight (Ark'thugal never had a chance of winning against her), Black Magic (???) Category:NyteLurker's Characters Category:Correctors Category:Father's Chosen Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:World Nobles